Yūri
Yūri (ユーリ Yūri), also know as Joeri, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is part of Academia and is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūgo (from the Synchro Dimension). Appearance Yūri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is uniformly purple with pink underneath but is smooth in the back, while his bangs extend outward of his face, two of them pointing upwards and two others form a vague "M"-shape. His outfit appears to be a high-ranking uniform of sorts, being made of a purple shirt with a pink-and-blue area on the stomach and a long coat backing, a purple jacket with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with amber gems on top, light blue pants, silver boots, and a short pinkish-red cape. When he kidnapped Ruri and Rin, he is shown to wear a dark brown cloak that covered most of his feature. Personality Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūri is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being, sarcastically admitting he was the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin. This also goes to his comrades as shown when he threatened the Obelisk Force to move away or else he will turn them into cards, seeing them as nothing but a nuisance that will get on his mission. This also shows that he has absolute confidence in his own skill and prefers to do his mission without any help. He is very loyal to the Professor and will carry out his order without any question, going as far as eliminating anyone within his vicinity simply because he thinks they were interrupting his mission. Similarly as Sora and the other Fusion Duelists, Yūri thinks the invasion and attacks on others as a game, smiling maliciously when he chased after Ruri and Yuzu who were running away from him, commenting them playing hide-and-seek. History '''Past' Capturing Ruri .]] Before the invasion of Heartland City, Dennis was ordered by Reo to find Ruri's whereabout. Once Dennis found her, the invasion started and Reo ordered Yūri to capture her. When he arrived at Xyz Dimension, he was greeted by Dennis who then showed him which one is Ruri. Dennis told him that he leave the rest to him since Ruri knows him, which Yūri replied that he will since it's a job that Reo has entrusted only to him. He then pursued Ruri, who was running away from him until she was cornered, leaving her no choice but to Duel against him. Yūri won the Duel and took her back with him to Academia. Capturing Rin and Yūto's Duel from afar.]]At one point after the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Yūri went to Synchro Dimension under Reo Akaba's orders to capture Rin. He succeeded in capturing her just as Yūgo arrived on the scene and he escaped by using his Magic Card "Violet Flash" and ended up at Heartland with Yūgo following him in tow with his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Noticing Yūto nearby, Yūri hid behind a building and misled Yūgo to encounter Yūto instead, causing Yūgo to mistake Yūto as Yūri and Dueled him while Yūri secretly watching from afar. Xyz Duelists Arc Maiami Championship: Round 1 Yūri first appeared when Reo Akaba informed him of the existance of Yuzu and ordered him to bring her to Academia. Miami Championship: Battle Royal are approached by Halil and Olga.|left]] Yūri later arrived in Standard Dimension in front of Dennis, who was tasked to locate Yuzu for him. When Dennis pointed at Yuzu, they saw Yuzu being surrounded by Obelisk Force. This confused Yūri since the Professor only gave the order to bring Yuzu to him. Dennis explained that the Obelisk Force mistook Yuzu as Serena since both swapped has clothes, noting how they resembles each other like Yūri and Yūya. Yūri questioned who Yūya is and Dennis told him that he is a Duelist from Standard who looks a lot like him, but before he can explained further, Halil and Olga crashed into the ledge where they were standing. Seeing them as nuisances, Yūri Dueled and defeated them and turned them into cards. .]] He then jumped down from the ledge to where the Obelisk had surrounded Yuzu. Yūri dismissed them and proceeded to talk with Yuzu, telling her to surrender and come with him to the Professor's place. When Yuzu refused, Yūri commented that she was like Ruri and Rin not only in appearance, admitting that he was the one who kidnapped them under the Professor's order even though he doesn't know for what purpose. He then challenged Yuzu to a Duel with the condition that if he wins Yuzu must come with him. He eventually overwhelming her, forcing her to run. Yūri chased Yuzu with his Fusion Dragon and used its power to show her that there was no point in escaping. However, before Yūri could find her, Yuzu's bracelet glowed to his surprise, and he was teleported away once Yūgo was within range. Synchro Dimension Arc Yūgo vs. Serena and Serena.|left]] When Reo assigned Barrett the mission to invade the Synchro Dimension he mentioned Yūri would also participate in the operation. After receiving information about Yuzu and Serena's whereabout from Dennis, Yūri went to the Synchro Dimension as ordered and watched the Duel between Yūgo and Serena from the top of the stadium until the Duel was over. The connection between their Dimension Dragons allowed Yūgo to sense Yūri's presence and he then saw Yūri glaring at him from the top of the stadium. Yūya vs. Crow with Yūya's.]] With Yūgo sensed his presence, Yūri left the stadium, landing on a truck with Yūgo in tow. Remembering Yūgo as the person whom he met when he kidnapped Rin, he wondered did his dragon, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", was the one that led him to meet the Riding Duelist. Yūgo finally caught up to Yūri with his D-Wheel. Yūri, finding it troublesome to face Yūgo, jumped off from the truck to another car, successfully escaped from Yūgo. While continuing with his search, in the middle of Yūya and Crow's Duel, Yūri sensed a burning sensation on his chest and then got synchronised with his dimensional counterparts due to the mind-controlling chip that Roger placed inside Yūya's helmet that also triggered his state of rage, resulting him and his dimensional counterparts to Duel Crow together with Yūya through their minds. After much struggle, Crow was able to destroy the chip inside Yūya's helmet, freeing Yūya from his berserk state, which also freed Yūri, Yūgo, and Yūto, at the cost of his defeat. Once the synchronisation ended, Yūri fell unconscious. Abilities While Yūri's skills as Duelist hasn't been shown, it can be concluded that Yūri is an exceptionally very skilled Duelist, even among the Academia Duelists. He is strong enough to earn Reo's trust to handle his mission alone and Yūri's simple order was enough to make the Obelisk Force to retreat. He is acrobatic as well, able to effortlessly jump from high building or one car to another. * 'Berserk Mode '- Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūri is capable of entering a state of rage called .]]Berserk Mode. So far, unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūri's Berserk Mode isn't triggered by the influence of his dragon, but rather because of his connection with his dimensional counterparts. In this state, Yūri's eyes glow purple and the way he talks is much rougher than he usually does. His mind was only filled with anger and desire to defeat his enemy by any means and his Dueling style becomes violent. * 'Synchronization '- Yūri displays on one occasion an ability to synchronise with his dimensional , Yūya, and in sync.]] counterparts when one of them is Dueling. In this state, Yūri and his counterparts' personalities are mixed together, causing both parties to adopt some mannerisms of the other, including speaking the same words and moving in the same manner through their minds. The first instance of this happened with Yūya, where Yūri entered Berserk Mode when the former does. Deck It has been announced that Yūri uses "Predator Plants" Deck, which consists of carnivorous plant-like monsters. Two of his monsters, "Predator Plants - Moray Nepenthes" and "Predator Plants Fly Hell", are used as Fusion materials to summon his ace monster, "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon". Duels Trivia * He shares the same voice actor with his Standard Dimension counterpart, Yūya. * In episode 37, Yūri's eyes were similar with his dimensional counterparts, but from episode 46 onwards they changed to simply plain purple with black pupil. * According to Otomedia April 2015 issue interview, Director Katsumi Ono stated that Yūri joins Academia for fun and is not bound by the organization. * The trailer truck that Yūri hopped on when he was chased by Yūgo was similar trailer as the one where Yūsei Fudō, the protagonist from ''5D's, ''was held captured. * When he entered Berserk Mode, he refers himself as "Ore" like his dimensional counterparts instead of the usual "Boku". Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion Dimension